


Baseball and secrets

by Childofthesky



Series: Magnus the Teenage Warlock [1]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sabrina Fusion, Developing Friendships, M/M, Magnus the teenage warlock, Prompt Fic, Sabrina the teenage witch - Freeform, Talking Cat, sassy chairman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: 16 year old teenage warlock Magnus is living with his uncle Ragnor and aunt Catarina in the human world.A joke for a teacher takes an interesting turn, leading so a new friendship and secrets revealed.





	Baseball and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back!  
> Just when I thought I was done... I asked my fellow twitter mutuals for prompts and this story was 100% prompted by Zee on Twitter. I loved the idea??  
> I never knew I needed a "Magnus the Teenage Warlock" story but i definitely did!!  
> I hope this met the really high set bar....  
> anyway! Use the hashtag #MagnusTheTeenageWarlock on Twitter or Tumblr to have me check out what you think ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> xx

Magnus jumped down the last steps of the stair in his uncle’s house and entered the kitchen, a wide grin on his face.

“Good morning everyone”, he announced and Ragnor looked up from the giant book he was reading, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re so chipper this morning, how come? It’s only 7AM, what plan do you have today?”, he asked and Magnus feigned an offended look.

“Excuse me Ragnor, but can’t I be happy in the morning?”, he asked, reaching for the coffee machine as Catarina placed a plate with a toast on it in front of him. 

“We know you, so no. Please don’t say you’re about to start one of your magic clubs again at school, it was hard enough for us to convince your teacher’s the labyrinth in the school backyard was just a simple hedge garden and not reaching out for them with the branches”, she scolded him but Magnus only grinned, shrugged his shoulders, then he flicked his wrist and the toast on his pate turned into a PB&J sandwich with the crust cut off.

“Nah, I’m over those teenage pranks now, trust me. I’m just happy Tessa is back from her visit to the other dimension, it was awfully boring without her”, he explained and Ragnor shook his head, eyeing him warily.

“What you call awfully boring was a hell lot of work for us. Try not to get into more trouble this century, will you?”, he sighed, then he took his book and left them alone. Catarina gave Magnus an accusing look.

“We mean it. No more magicking around school where everyone can see you, promise?”, she asked and Magnus sighed but nodded.

“Fine, I promise. But it’s so boring without a little magic there”, he complained, earning another look from Catarina.

“You chose to go to the human high school, so accept it. I’ll see you this afternoon then”, she said and left him alone.  
Magnus finished his breakfast and smiled when the Cat, Chairman Meow jumped onto the table.

“Oh, good morning Chairman”, he greeted but the tabby cat shook it’s head.

“Easy coming from you, but I’m having a bad fur day”, Chairman said and tried soothing his fur with his tiny paw. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Poor kitty, what’s wrong?”, he asked and Chairman yawned, his tail flicking from one side to the other.

“I couldn’t sleep last night so I tried reading the most boring thing I could find but not even your diary could do the trick”, the cat complained and Magnus eyes widened, nearly dropping his mug on the table.

“Chairman! It was locked how the hell did you open it?”, Magnus exclaimed but Chairman didn’t look too impressed by his outburst.

“I picked it with my dewclaw”, he said rather nonchalantly and Magnus mouth fell open.

“But what’s more interesting is who that Alexander fella is you’re writing so much about”, he teased and Magnus felt his cheeks blush, trying not to look affected.

“He’s… no one”, he retorted but Chairman flicked his tail again, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeeeah.. ‘no one’ with world’s most perfect jawline”, the cat imitated in a dreamy mocking voice and  
Magnus jumped up, grabbing him by the neck, his face burning bright red.

“That’s enough!”, he shouted and hauled the cat outside the door in a swift more, slamming the terrace door shut after the animal as it kept on chanting

' _Alexander and Magnus_ '.  
Magnus inhaled deep and leaned on the kitchen counter when in that moment Catarina entered the kitchen again, their eyes meeting as Chairman jumped up on the open windowsill shouting ‘ _Alexander and Magnus, Alexander and Magnus_ ’ and Magnus instantly turned around, flicking his wrist as the cat got knocked off the windowsill by a fast flying purple dodgeball, screaming loudly as he fell down.

“Alexander? Who’s he?”, Catarina asked curiously but Magnus smiled innocently at her with his cheeks still a little flushed.

“Who? No one. I’d love to stay but I have school to ruin my day. Bye aunt Catarina, see ya later!”, he quickly announced and fled the kitchen before she could ask any further questions.

 

What Magnus liked about the human school he was attending was it was just so... normal. He had seen and spent a day at a school in the other dimension for a day back before he had chosen to stay with Ragnor and Catarina in the human world and the constant magic flying around, everyone magicking whatever they had wanted at every second had been exhausting and sometimes a bit too dangerous for Magnus liking. Of course, he loved being a warlock, it always came in handy to just flick his wrist and make things happen or cast a spell to solve a problem but he liked the mundane part of his life as well.

Magnus’ best friend Tessa, a warlock like Magnus herself had been to the other dimension for a few weeks, visiting her mother but today was the day she was back and Magnus couldn’t wait to finally talk to her again. Mobile service in the other dimension was seriously bad, they should work on that for the sake of the young warlocks and witches traveling back and forth.

“I have to show you a spell my mum showed me how to cast, you’re gonna love it”, Tessa told Magnus in PE later that day, the two of them sticking to the back as always. The teacher had scolded them to stay quiet two times already but when Tessa told Magnus about a warlock living in the other dimension who had tried to woo her with a love spell that totally backfired Magnus burst out laughing, the teacher had enough and angrily shouted at them.

“Bane! For god’s sake I told you to pay attention and be quiet, I’ve had enough. You’re next, no excuses, hurry up!”, he exclaimed angrily and Magnus rolled his eyes but walked to the front where the teacher was standing, a baseball in his hands.

“I’ve told you multiple times, if you keep this behavior up I’ll have you in detention for the rest of the week! Move it!”

Magnus grabbed the ball, turned to Tessa and winked at her, then he casually walked out on the field, taking position at the pitcher’s mound to do as the teacher told him, but before he turned towards the next pitcher he flicked his wrist and the ball shimmered, the magic engulfing it and Magnus grinned. A little magic never hurt anyone.

Magnus turned and his eyes met the ones of the pitcher and he suddenly felt the air leave is lungs.  
When had Alec joined their PE lesson? And god damn he looked really great in his baseball uniform.

Was the teacher doing this on purpose, having their best batter of the baseball team hit the ball that was supposed to punish him and get him in detention?

 _Oh no, not this time_ , Magnus grinned and nodded, ready for the hit. They would be in for a surprise.

Alec took position and leaned forward, concentrating on Magnus as he leaned back and took a deep breath. Magnus threw the ball and it flew fast and directly at Alec but everyone gasped when he… missed the ball and the catcher caught it in his glove as the teacher blew his whistle.

“Strike one”, he announced, his voice visibly stunned and Magnus grinned even wider, easily catching the ball from the catcher again to do the second throw.

He saw Alec narrow his eyes from afar and Magnus stretched his shoulders to prepare the second throw.  
He leaned back and threw again, the ball flying through the air with a sharp turn and Alec moved, swinging the batter and.. missed again.

Everyone was staring at what was happening on the field between the two boys and the teacher blew the whistle again, shaking his head slightly.

“Strike two”, he announced and Magnus caught the ball for the last one. Easy. Alec grit his teeth and nodded towards him, focusing on his arm movement and Magnus threw the ball for the last time. The sound of the whistle broke the silence as everyone’s mouth fell open at what had just happened while watching Alec straighten his back and Magnus grinning smugly.

“Strike three… he’s out”, the teacher mumbled as he blinked, confused by the whole situation.

Magnus had just beaten the best batter of the whole school with three perfect strikes.

“Can I go get a drink?”, Magnus asked, trying to keep the smug look to a minimum as he walked back towards his classmates and the teacher nodded slowly, waving to the side.

“Everyone, take five”, he announced and Tessa put her arm through Magnus’ as they walked to their bags, trying to contain the laughter.

“Oh my god, Magnus, I can’t believe you did that?”, she giggled and he simply shrugged, grinning like an idiot.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” he chuckled and Tessa laughed even harder. They got interrupted when the teacher suddenly called Magnus name though, and he narrowed his eyes in confusion as the teacher waved him over to where he was standing with Alec. Magnus got a weird feeling in his stomach but followed the call.

“Bane, what just happened?”, the teacher asked and Magnus swallowed, feeling a little more unsure as of a minute ago. It couldn’t be that he knew, could it?

“What do you mean, sir?”, he asked warily and the teacher exchanged a look with Alec who had a stern look on his face, looking straight at Magnus, who avoided his eyes completely.

“What I mean is, why have you never tried for the baseball team before? Your pitch is absolutely amazing!”, the teacher exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and Magnus let out a breath he had been holding, then he shrugged.

“Oh, I never really thought about it”, he tried to play it cool but Alec shook his head and the teacher scoffed.

“Well you should have. You’re on the team!”, he announced and Magnus froze. WHAT? Alec saw Tessa slamming her hand over her mouth to contain the laugh from the corner of his eyes and Magnus nervously fidgeted with his hands.

“Oh, no sir, uhm I really don’t think that’s a good idea”, he declined but the man shook his head determined.

“No back talk, that was the strongest pitch I’ve ever seen!”  
Magnus blinked, panic rising in him.

“I don’t even know the rules of baseball, really, I would be of no use and..”, he tried but in that moment Alec took a step forward, suddenly standing very close to him and Magnus swallowed.

“I can teach you, that’s absolutely no problem”, he offered eagerly, and Magnus was caught off guard bit then he nodded slowly .

“Uh.. sure?”, he answered and the teacher nodded approvingly.

“It’s settled then, congrats Bane! You two can work out your schedules to start training tomorrow. Class is dismissed now!”, the teacher said and Magnus looked a little shocked at Alec.

This couldn’t be happening.

 

“So you used your magic to make them shut up but it backfired and now you’re on the baseball team?”, Chairman asked as Magnus was lying face down on his bed.

“Yesss, I don’t like baseball, I didn’t want this I just wanted the teacher to shut up and leave me alone”, Magnus groaned and Chairman tilted his head.

“Wow, you must feel like a huge loser”, he snarled and Magnus head shot up, glaring at the cat.

“Who said that?”, Chairman asked and Magnus head flopped back down on the pillow.

“But Alec seemed so excited to teach me I couldn’t say no..”, Magnus mumbled and Chairman stretched his paws, yawning.

“This sounds like an emergency. Know what we should do? Pizza as fast as possible”, Chairman said and Magnus looked up to glare at the cat again.

“Really? You just ate three cans of tuna when we were downstairs? And you can’t even pay for the pizza yourself”, he protested and Chairman huffed, lowering his head.

“When I’m upset I eat! It was worth a try..”, he mumbled and Magnus sighed, changing positions so he was lying on his back, slowly stroking Chairman’s fur.  


 

Magnus was sitting outside by the baseball field on the benches, reading an article about baseball rules he had googled while two baseballs levitated around him slowly.

“This is so stupid, I don’t see the appeal of this at all..”, Magnus grumbled to himself as he scrolled down, not paying attention to his surroundings.

That was how he didn’t notice Alec walking close, but stopping dead in his track, his eyes widening in shock and slowly backing away, then he turned and ran until he reached the entry of the school.  
Alec looked back to where he came from, breathing shallow.

“WHAT THE HELL… no. That wasn’t real”, he whispered to himself.

The bell announced the short break in between the two periods so Magnus packed his things and headed towards the chemic rooms still deep in thought about how he could possibly get out of this situation. At least this was a way to finally talk to Alec, even though Magnus was really not interested in the baseball part but it was something. Magnus met Tessa in the hallway and she grinned at his frown.

“So, still the new baseball star?”, she teased and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You know I never wanted this to happen like this”, he groaned. Tessa pat his shoulder apologetically.”

“I’d say magic comes with a price but that would be a shameless ripoff of a TV-series”, she smirked and Magnus lightly punched her arm when the second bell rang.

“Leave me alone, Gray”, he joked and she blew him a kiss, then she left for her next period.

When Magnus reached the room, he spotted Alec standing by the windows next to his friend and Magnus waved at him, walking over.  
Alec’s eyes widened slightly when he noticed Magnus and he looked around nervously until Magnus stopped in front of him.

“Hey, Alec, Raj. Can I sit with you?”, Magnus asked with a smile and Raj shrugged but Alec suddenly shook is head and Magnus blinked in surprise, confusion written on his face.

“No, uhm, sorry, I.. I forgot I have to go to the secretary and get, uhm… something.. which I forgot. Sorry, I’ll see you later”, he stuttered and both Raj and Magnus watched Alec walk away, both taken aback by the sudden escape from him. Raj looked at Magnus with a raised eyebrow and Magnus sighed and settled in next to not exactly the one he had been hoping for, wishing for this period to be over soon.

Magnus got even more disappointed when he noticed how Alec definitely avoided him on purpose for the rest of the day, wondering what had happened since the day before. They had barely talked?  
The disappointment turned into worry when after school, where they had agreed to meet up, instead of Alec, his brother Jace showed up at the meeting point. Magnus frowned visibly.

“Where’s Alec?”, he asked and Jace shrugged.

“He told me to go tell you he can’t make it and you’ll reschedule. He’s sorry.”  
Magnus let out a sigh and nodded.

“Thanks..”

The next day didn’t get better at all with Alec avoiding Magnus _again_ , so the warlock took it upon him to just confront Alec and ask if he had done something wrong. He finally managed to grab the other boy at lunch and Magnus frowned when he saw how uncomfortable Alec seemed as soon as they were alone.

“Alec, if I did something wrong tell me, okay? Was it what I said to Tessa yesterday, did someone tell you? I swear it’s not what I meant”, he asked but Alec shook his head frantically.

“No, it’s not, but..”, he trailed off and looked up for a second, took a deep breath, then looked back at Magnus.

“Can I ask you something? I know you’ll probably think I’m crazy but I just.. promise me you won’t think I’m insane”, he asked with an anxious look and Magnus nodded, narrowing his eyes.

“Of course I won’t”, he answered and Alec nodded, closing his eyes for a second, then he opened them again and swallowed.

“When I saw you by the benches on the field yesterday I… saw something. I know this sounds totally crazy and I feel I’m stupid but the baseballs… they were.. _floating_ around you?”, Alec asked with a small voice and Magnus’ blinked, his hands turning cold.

 _Shit_.

When Magnus didn’t immediately reacted Alec cursed under his breath , his cheeks burning with embarrassment, and he already took a step back but Magnus hand shot out and he grabbed Alec’s, stopping him from walking away.

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion as Magnus stopped him and he searched the other’s eyes for something, anything and Magnus took a shallow breath.

“You’re not crazy”, Magnus finally said and Alec kept staring at him as Magnus struggled for words, looking down to his feet while his mind screamed at him how much of a bad idea this was but he couldn’t stop.

“What you saw did happen, because I’m a warlock”, Magnus added and his eyes shot up to meet Alec’s, fear taking over his body. Alec stared at Magnus, his mouth slightly open and Magnus swallowed, blinking, unsure of how to judge Alec’s reaction.

“Wh.. what?”, Alec stuttered and Magnus inhaled, holding up his free hand, the one who wasn’t still holding Alec’s and he flicked his wrist.  
Alec jumped back when blue flames licked at Magnus hand and the warlock flinched, but Alec immediately recovered, his gaze turning into an amazed one.

“Oh my god..”, he mumbled and Magnus let out a shaky breath when Alec looked at him, fascination written all over his face.

“Uh.. surprise?”, Magnus provided and that was what completely broke the tension as Alec laughed and shook his head in amazement.

“You can do magic? Oh my god you don’t actually play baseball, do you?”, it dawned on him and Magnus blushed, lowering his head and he shook his head in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I don’t.. I just wanted to make the teacher shut up but didn’t think it through”, he admitted and shrugged, as Alec laughed even more.

“I can’t believe you beat me by cheating”, he chuckled, but then his expression turned thoughtful.

“Wait, so, how does this work? You’re not human?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Well, partly. My dad is a warlock and my mum was human. I got to chose where to live the supernatural dimension or the human world, and I chose the human world, so I’m living with my uncle Ragnor and aunt Catarina”, Magnus explained and Alec nodded.

“And they’re..”, he asked and Magnus waved is hand in the air.

“Warlocks, yes. Look uhm.. even now that you know I’m not exactly into the whole baseball thing, would you like to come to my home and hang out for a bit? I would really like to get to know you better and could use your help to get out of this mess”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Sounds cool, yeah.”

 

Magnus unlocked the door to Ragnor’s and Catarina’s huge house and motioned for Alec to go inside, sparing a glance into the living room.

“Catarina, Ragnor, I’m back”, Magnus called out but no answer came back so he shrugged and showed Alec where to put his shoes and his jacket. Just when they were about to climb up the stairs to get to Magnus room, a loud crash coming from the kitchen startled them and Magnus furrowed his brow.

“Give me a second”, he said and walked over to the kitchen door, just to have Chairman leap out when he opened it a bit and Magnus watched the cat with a raised eyebrow.

“Chairman, what happened?”, he asked and the cat turned, looking at Magnus.

“Ragnor snapped all of my tuna cans away and ignored me so I dropped his favorite mug just like a good cat, who won’t be ignored, behaves”, Chairman said and Magnus frowned.

“What? He will be so pissed and you know it”, Magnus exclaimed and shook is head but Chairman glared at him.

“I’m an evil mastermind, sue me for trying to show it from time to time”, he snapped back but Magnus rolled his eyes. Then he suddenly remembered Alec was in the room as well and looked up at his friend who was taring at the cat with wide eyes.

“Your cat… talks?!”, he asked incredulously and Chairman looked at the intruder.

“Oh, so you must be the infamous Mr. perfect jawline”, he said and Alec blinked in confusion.

“Mr. what??”, he asked baffled and Magnus face turned beet red, flicking his wrist and a dirty sock appeared in Chairman’s mouth, successfully gagging him.

“Uhm.. talking cat, yes. This is Chairman Meow, he tried to take over the world once, so he got cursed to be a cat for a long while and he totally deserves it”, Magnus explained quickly, then he grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him after him up the stairs and into his room before Chairman could add anyhting more embarrassing and expose Magnus' crush on Alec. 

In Magnus room, Alec sat down on Magnus bed and shook his head slightly.

“I can’t really believe this..”, he mumbled and Magnus bit his lip, unsure what to do.

“Welcome to my world?”, Magnus tried carefully and Alec looked up at him, a bright smile spreading on his face.

“I have a feeling this won’t be boring”, he grinned and Magnus smirked, flicking his wrist to make the blue fire appear again.

“Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, teenage warlock fun?
> 
> Write me if you'd like a new adventure or know of a prompt for the two friends with Magnus magic being used for all kind of mischief ;)


End file.
